Call Me Leo
by Alavear
Summary: What Happens when after the department of mystery's Harry discovers he is a mutant of the feral variety still in capable of magic but not in a recognized form? Along with the fact his temper is worse then ever and the ministry wants to capture and dissect him? No slash unless it was in Canon Rewrite of the original. Same author slightly different plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or X-men

Call Me Leo

**The fight at the Ministry**

He was running through the Department of mysteries; a red tinge to his vision and blood on his hands, flashes of what just happened jumping in front of his eyes fueling his anger even more.

He remembered watching Sirius fall through the veil.

He remembered Remus trying to hold him back from going after Sirius killer. The rage spiking as Remus tightened his grip on Harry, and Harry punching one of his fists into Remus arm and the pain as claws had shot out from between his knuckles about a foot stabbing and going straight thru Remus's arm. The claws had cut cleanly through the muscle and tendon of the upper arm which caused the grip on Harry to slacken immediately.

Harry barley noticed his own pain in his hand and arm but even that was only for a second when he realized that he was free from his captors grasp. Giving him a chance to go after his prey Bellatrix the rage was so intense that he didn't notice the growl building in his throat or the pain in his legs and arms.

He didn't notice the sound of the material of his shoe ripping or that of a strange clicking sound that had started to fill the air as he ran.

Catching up to Bellatrix he jumped hands grabbing around her neck as the newly emerged claws on his feet dug into the small of her back completely removing kidneys he felt the blood soak through what remained of shoes down to his socks and sticking to his feet.

He stood up with a fierce snarl of victory erupting from between his lips as he slipped into the shadows and looked around. Just as Voldemort apparated into the ministry and seemed to blanch at the sight of his second in commands body. With his teeth bared he stepped out of the shadows as the red tinge in his vision got more pronounced. Hear was the man that was responsible for the deaths of his parents, Cedric, and by extension Sirius.

If Voldemort wasn't alive, if he had sucked it up and grown a pair when he was younger and faced his challenges as a man. Harry was sure that he would have remained Tom and not have become the monster that he now was.

As the rage grew even more inside him he felt himself losing more and more control over his actions. It was like a beast had woken up in him and now it was about to get free.

Looking at the man that had caused him so much pain in his life Harry let the animal inside of him free. Letting out a smirk as he saw Voldemorts eyes widen when he was spotted Harry crouched and ready to fight.

Dodging the flashes of light shot at him not taking the time to note the colour of it Harry charged forward. He got within six feet of his enemy and was about to jump the distance that remained when the arm of golden wizard statue came out of nowhere and knocked him back about ten feet, before restraining him by covering his body with its.

Turing his head Harry watched as Dumbledore came running into the atrium and faced off with Voldemort himself. While growling at the fact that he was being denied the abilty to fight he watched as the other statues started to move into action.

The witch had previously been blown apart by one of the spells that Harry had dodged; the centaur was running around the fighting wizards and intercepted a killing curse that was sent towards Dumbledore meanwhile the house-elf and goblin had gone to the fireplaces and were flooing the higher ups in the ministry and the aurors were being called in.

Diverting his attention back to the battle Harry watched as the centaur was blown apart when it intercepted a spell cast by Voldemort, one of the pieces went flying thru the air and hit Dumbledore in the legs causing him to fall as another hit him on the head as the great wizard hadn't cast the shield charm fast enough.

The statue holding Harry became lifeless as the man that was controlling it lost all awareness.

Shoving the statue off himself Harry ran again at his enemy only to have his enemy apparate away from him and towards the exit fireplaces and disappearing in a flash of emerald flames three seconds before Minister Fudge and the aurors arrived in their own flashes lighting the chamber with a very sudden and very bright amount of light flooding the place. Harry had to close his eyes for a second and looked down when he opened them to realize that he was standing next to Dumbledore's body with blood covering his hands.

He barely had time to look up as shouts of "Stupefy," rang out and over a dozen spells hit him but for some reason did not knock him out. But what did render him unconscious was the fire that erupted in his bones and throughout his body, making him scream at the top of his lungs for about thirty seconds before he passed out as Fawkes landed beside him in a burst of flame.

**A/N: Yes I am back and I am in the process of rewriting this story. I will do my best to update as often as possible hopefully at least once a week but with work it might be longer.**

**The reason for my absence is quite simple I had made a large career change and was without access to a computer let alone the internet from Oct 29 to a Few weeks ago.**

**So Sorry to those who started to follow my story but I couldn't turn down the job offer I had.**

**Alavear **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 1

**Changes**

Harry stifled a groan as he woke up. The strong smell of disinfectant burned his nose worse than a hot breath of ash ever could.

'I must be in the hospital wing,' he thought, 'and for a good reason to.'

His entire body ached like he had been subjected to a few dozen rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. Harrys' entire body felt like it was on fire. From the top of his head down to his toes he couldn't even feel anything but the burning sensation that seemed to linger in all of his muscles, tendons and ligaments.

Harry winced at the noise as somewhere in the distance a clock struck two am.

Placing a hand to his throbbing head he was surprised to not that his hair was not only a lot thicker but was also longer than before as it now reached down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Closing his eyes he struggled to remember what had happened.

But after having watched Sirius fall through the veil and starting to chase Bellatrix his only memories were of a lot of shouting and a red haze that had taken over his vision, along with a feeling of pure rage and a loss of control of his body. The feeling was different but still eerily similar to the effects of the imperius curse but replace the feeling of bliss with that of pure rage.

Just then he heard people walking by the door to the hospital wing. However as he glanced at it he realised that the door was closed, 'Probably just prefects doing rounds' Harry mused to himself before he realized that his bed was as far away from the hall door as possible.

Taking a breath he sniffed the air and found that his sense of smell had also enhanced so that he was able to smell the faint smoke emitting from the torches and the scent of the various potions that Madam Pomfrey kept in the locked cupboard (at the other end of the ward).

Harry also noticed that the only light in the room came from the two torches on each side of the door that opened to the hallway as it was a cloudy night and there was no light from the moon or stars. Harry did not realize the fact that he could see as clearly as if it was a perfect sunny day outside for the moment being. However when Harry moved his hand to rub his temples he realized that he didn't have his glasses on yet his vision even better then when he was wearing them.

Nearly jumping out of his skin when something flicked against his leg he glanced down and noted that it was only his tail that had hit him.

'Wait a second, my tail?' He thought as he took a closer look at the thing that had brushed his leg, and noting that what he found was in fact a tail and that it was connected to his body near his coccyx (tailbone). That and along with the fact it was covered in some sort of tan fur that he belatedly noticed was covering the rest of his body by the feel of it. There was also a tuft of black hair at the end of the tail that was the exact same color as the hair on his head.

Glancing around the wing he found a mirror across the aisle. Deciding to stand up and take a look at himself before someone came to check on him. Pulling the blanket off he realised that he was only wearing a pair of shorts and that he also had curved claws protruding from between his toes, very similar to the ones on the velociraptor in the move Jurassic Park his cousin had become obsessed with two years ago. Only instead of having only one main claw there was one between each toe for a grand total of eight claws on his feet. The claws looked to be made from bone and by experimenting he found that he could move them around quite easily. Then there was also the fact that his feet seemed to have gotten a lot longer and looked like they were meant to be on a cat and not a person.

When he was finally standing and able to stay standing he was shocked to note that he stood on his cat like feet much like a cat would, standing more on the balls of his feet and his toes then anything, with his heels a good thirty five centimetres (fourteen inches) off the ground. Gathering his balance with some help that came with using his tail he walked unsteadily towards the mirror noticing as he went that his claws (or should he say talons) made a light taping sound on the stone floor as he walked.

Looking in the mirror he felt his jaw drop. Not believing what he was seeing at first as standing there looking back at him was someone, that by all means looked like they had a bad experience with polyjuice witch had a lion's hair added to it instead of a persons.

The difference was that this body felt normal to him. In all honesty this body felt more normal to him than the one he had used for the almost sixteen years he had been alive. Looking down at his feet he felt perfectly balanced safe and secure never mind the fact he was only standing on his toes he felt like he could run across the roof of Gryffindor tower and not fall off.

His legs were heavily muscled and shifted with each tiny movement he made to keep him perfectly balanced along with his tail that kept twitching slightly as if it had a mind of his own.

The muscles on his stomach and chest were well defined and toned judging by the set of six-pack abs and extremely well defined chest muscles he was now sporting.

His facial structure hadn't changed a whole lot except that his nose had become slightly wider and flatter looking like a cat's nose but all things considered he could understand why.

His hair was still the same messy black that it always was but had tamed a bit as it now reached the base of his shoulders, although some of the strands still managed to stick up a bit before falling down again.

Taking a closer at his face he noticed that the white in his eye was completely gone and was replaced by the emerald green that he had inherited from his mother. The pupils were very large and round however something gave him a feeling that they would shrink into slits in a brighter light.

When Harry opened his mouth he saw that his canine teeth had become pointed and he could feel that his molars had sharpened as well. Bring his fingers up to feel his teeth he jumped a little as he cut his thumb open on them, pulling his hand back in surprise. Harry watched in amassment as his hand healed up before his eyes, mesmerized by the tissues knitting themselves back together with amazing speed. Taking a closer look at his hands and arms he noted with a sigh that they looked the way they were before with the only exception being that they were covered in the same tan fur that coated the rest of his body.

Walking back to his bed and laying against the head board he closed his eyes and focused on his body from the burning in his muscles, to the extra hair on his body and everything else, trying to understand everything that had happened, as well as trying to get use the tail that was flicking back and forth seemingly on its own accord. Meditating on his body he felt a new set of muscles and ligaments that he didn't remember from before in his for arms. At least that he didn't remember having to re-grow the bones they were attached to in second year. Holding his hands up Harry slowly tried flexing the new muscles. Barely holding in a yell of pain as he felt muscles and skin cut and the bones in his wrist break from the inside he gasped in surprise as he saw three white bone claws much like the ones on his feet slowly emerge from between his knuckles on each hand. Studying them he tried moving them up and down, and soon came to the conclusion that he could only move them out and in, and not up and down like he could with his feet. Relaxing his muscles and withdrawing his claws Harry feeling them slide back home between his ulna and radius he laid down to try to get some sleep.

Closing his eyes while trying to block out the pain and get some rest as the thought of sleep with the amount of pain he was in would be near impossible. 'What has happened to me this time? Though more importantly what's going to happen next?'

Giving up on sleep after another two hours Harry decided to go for a walk around the Hospital Wing.

Standing up gingerly Harry started to walk up the hallway but was surprised when he was stopped two feet after he passed the aisle that the door to the bathroom was. Running his hand along the invisible ward he walked the width of the hall and finding that it went from wall to wall. Turning Harry walked into the bathroom and after a quick look left. He then walked towards the other end of the hospital wing only to be stopped just before he reached Madam Pomfery's desk, and the large window behind it.

Going back to his bed Harry sat at the foot of it and looked out the window to the east as he watched the false dawn start to give way to the sun as it started to rise.

**A/N for a picture that is close to what he looks like look up BanchoLeomon with black hair and green eyes, no scar over his eye but with the lightning bolt one and that he still has a human shaped mouth not a small muzzle that the picture has.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 2

**The Hospital Wing**

After the sun had risen and bored Harry started to stare at his hands, imagining what they looked like without all of the fur on them. Then with an itching burning pain in his hand the fur seemed to shrink down back into his skin. However he found out that it took up an enormous amount of concentration to maintain it.

That concentration was broken when he heard the door to the nurses' office open and Madame Pomfery stepped out. With another itching burning sensation the fur grew back into existence.

Looking over at the nurse he had to suppress a growl when as she was walking towards his bed she stopped took out her wand and deactivated the wards stopping her passage, stepped through sand placed the wards back up.

Standing up as she approached Harry noticed that she seemed weary of him as if he would suddenly attack her or something which Harry thought was comical. Then he remembered the ministry and that he had killed someone.

Trying to appear non-threatening he decided to sit down on his bed with his hand on his lap clear for her to see. He also tried to still his tail when he noticed that her eyes flicked to it whenever it twitched from his unease.

"Morning Madame Pomfery. How are you today?" Harry asked as if he had ran into on the street and trying to ease some of the tension that she was giving off.

Frowning slightly as it had the opposite affect and she seemed to become more stressed and even seemed to become almost fearful of him.

Ignoring his question she proceeded to watch him to see if he would suddenly jump up and proceeded to attack. After about five minutes of watching him Harry decided to lay down which was when the witch broke out of her stupor and start asking him questions.

The questions ranged from how he was feeling (fine), what colours that he could see (all of them), to if he had any idea what had happened and how the change had come about (no clue). She then started to run some diagnostic spells and told him that everything was as normal as could be considering what had happened, other than his eye sight going back to 20/20.

After that was done she started to test his reflexes. First she started with pupil response using a lumous charm, then how his ears reacted to sound when she snapped her fingers by them and they twitched. She tested the nerve response in his hands by pinching his fingers and watching him for signs of pain then a test of how well his blood flowed to his fingers by squeezing his fingertips and watching as the blood ran back into the tissue colouring the skin, and so on until she had examined almost his entire body leaving his tail for last. His tail as he found out was extremely sensitive and whenever she went to pick it up he would automatically flick it out of her hand until he had to close his eyes and concentrate on not moving it. When Pomfery had poked it he had jumped as if she had stabbed it with a sword.

Throughout the examination Harry had tried to ask her questions but she ignored every single one of them only telling him that he had been unconscious for a week and that everyone else was ok.

When she was finished she brought him breakfast and left after double checking that the wards were still in place and that he could only get to and from the bathroom.

After he ate Harry stood up and headed towards the bathroom. When he had finished his morning rituals he stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. He decided to try what had happened with his hand but changing his entire body at one time.

Visualising what he looked like before the battle Harry growled in pain as his entire body was consumed in a burning sensation as the fur melted back into his body. He managed to get a glimpse of himself in the mirror but was unable to hold it for more than a few seconds before he collapsed suddenly out of breath and grimacing as his fur remerged from his skin.

Frowning Harry grabbed a clean pair of pajamas from one of the piles in the room put them on. Then proceeded to walk out only this time he focused on walking with his whole foot and not just on the ball of it.

When he sat back down in bed Harry thought about what he had seen when he had pulled the fur in. First off he knew he would need a lot of practice to try and keep it up for any amount of time, but there was also the fact that not all of his appearance had gone back to normal.

For one his ears had remained pointed. But he figured he could easily hide them by tying his hair in a way that it was covering his ears.

Second his eyes while still the colour of his mother's eyes there was no longer any white in them, as well as that they shrunk down to cat like slits in light. He supposed that in the wizarding world it could be explained away as a prank that had been pulled on him and in the muggle world as some kind of contacts.

Third he still had the tail and claws on his feet. Those would be more difficult to hide. A pair of boots with a slightly more rounded toe might do the trick but they would have to be dragon skin on the in and outside so his claws wouldn't poke a hole. The tail though he would have to work on.

For the rest of the morning he just sat there thinking about what had happened. Replaying the events in his head trying to find out just why he looked this way and what spell might have caused it. Then he realised he would have to come to terms with what else had happened other than his change, like what he had seen and then done.

Harry felt sick with himself as he realised that he was the one responsible for not only leading Sirius to his death, but after that he had stabbed Remus in the arm with his new hand claws and then preceded to chase done and _KILL _Bellatrix and not just with a spell. He remembered the savage joy he had felt when he had finally caught up with her, the feeling of her flesh giving way as his claws had dug in, the sticky warmth of her blood as it made its way to his skin.

Then there was Voldemort. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't loathed the man for what he had taken from him; however he had never wanted to kill him or any one for that matter. But the desire to kill had jumped up so quickly and he had been so willing to give in that it scared him now to think that he had been so ready to kill him, the urge to kill his enemy had been unbearable. Even now when he thought about it a part of him wanted to hunt down the monster and tear his throat out then feed him to his snake. Those thoughts worried him even more.

While he was thinking on that he didn't notice the time passing until Pomfery came towards him with a tray of sandwiches and some juice. But with his current mood he just nodded and stared at the food as if it was what had caused him all of his current problems.

After half an hour of staring at the food no looked around and noticed that the nurse was standing on the other side of the ward clearly wanting to come over and give him a lecture on not eating properly. When she caught him looking at her she gave him a pointed look that said clearly to eat something or I will give you a hunger inducing potion. So with grimace he took up a sandwich and began to eat. Before he knew it the plate had to refill itself twice before he was full he must have eaten at least a dozen sandwiches and he hadn't even been hungry! Summer was going to be pure hell.

Wait summer what would he do about that? Would he go back to the Dursleys? Probably not but if he did what would he tell his Aunt and Uncle would they believe a lame lie like a spell gone wrong and they had to wait for some research to be done before they could fix him? More than likely not but you never knew with those world class idiots he had for family.

As he was thinking that the door to the hallway opened and in stepped the headmaster. At first he walked past Harry's bed and went straight to Pomfery and they talked in her office for about half an hour until they came back out again. The nurse was shaking her head and Dumbledore looked to have aged ten years in the process.

Dumbledore noticed Harry watching him, turned and said something to Pomfery and proceeded to walk towards the area Harry was confined in.

Looking past the headmaster he watched as the school nurse shook her head, than cast a charm that caused the privacy curtains to conceal his containment area, leaving open one section until the headmaster had passed through. Once Dumbledore had passed the curtains, lowered and stepped across the ward line he proceeded to replace the ward only adding a charm to prevent them from being over heard by anyone outside. When the headmaster had lowered his wand Harry watched Madame Pomfery while she shook her head one last time and flicked her wand again causing the curtains to close completely.

With their privacy ensured Dumbledore surveyed Harry as if deciding whether or not Harry was going to die within the next fifteen minutes.

"Harry we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 3

**Talking**

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked; with a sinking feeling while he looked Dumbledore in his eyes that had seemed to have lost their sparkle. But with the loss the feeling of being x-rayed increased tenfold. This made Harry remember that Dumbledore was one of the best legilimens in the world.

That fact alone made Harry not want to tell the man anything, but coupled with his new instincts screaming at him not to trust this man made Harry decide not to tell him more then what vague details he could get away with.

"Harry, do you remember anything that happened at the ministry?" Dumbledore asked while staring at Harry as if to read his soul.

Closing his eyes as if in deep thought Harry broke the connection the headmaster had been trying to establish and thought back about what had happened. But try as he might all he could remember after Sirius fell other then anger and a red haze, was the savage glee he had found in chasing down Bellatrix. The joy he had found when he felt her flesh give to his new claws, and his rage when Dumbledore himself had stopped him from fighting Voldemort.

Thinking quickly Harry decided again to only tell Dumbledore what would keep him happy.

"Not much," Harry replied, "only an intense rage and a haze of red that covered my vision. I don't even remember changing. Sorry."

As he said that Harry focused only on the memories and anger and red haze from the battle, while he had opened his eyes, and stared the headmaster straight in the eye.

Amazingly the headmaster seemed to buy the lie and a look of disappointment appeared.

"So Harry can you tell me anything else about what happened at the ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

Sighing Harry recounted the tale of what had led up to the breaking at the ministry and the subsequent battle that had happened reminding to stop him-self at the point of Sirius's fall into the veil.

The thought brought Harry up short as he looked at the headmaster in the and mentally begged him to say it was all a figment of his imagination that Sirius had actually fallen.

"I'm sorry Harry but there was nothing that we could do. Sirius is dead." The Headmaster told him with as much sympathy as he could.

Harry just sat there in shock as the tears started to silently fall down his face as the news tried to sink in.

Taking a deep breath Harry locked his emotions up like he so often had to do at the ministry and tried to think straight for a few minutes.

"Sir, what did Voldemort want from the ministry?" Harry asked

This time it was Dumbledore who sighed and had to pause for a minute.

"Harry there is something that I cannot share with you at this time. If not to keep you in the dark but only to keep Madame Pomfery from permanently banning me from the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore stated when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Then when will you tell me?" Harry demanded to know.

"All will be answered in due time. Until then get some rest. Come see me when you are realised from here and then I will tell you what you want to know." Was the reply he got and that seemed to be all the reply he would get for the time being.

With that the headmaster stood up and walked to the edge of Harry's bed space, pulled out his wand and said the incantations to allow him passage out of the temporary prison Harry seemed to be in.

What Dumbledore failed to notice that even though Harry had acted like he had accepted what the headmaster had said, showing this by sitting back in his bed and looking like he was relaxing. Harry had kept his ears pinned on the headmaster and was able to get the spell to allow passage through the wards.

Better yet it seemed that the spell used allowed only one person through at a time as neither Pomfery nor Dumbledore stopped to raise the wards again, but instead preceded to walk towards Pomfery's office and close the door.

Testing this theory Harry stood up and proceeded to walk towards the wards that surrounded his bed and the entrance to one of the bathrooms in the Infirmary. Cautiously Harry walked until he was where the headmaster had stopped; stretching out his hand Harry felt the ward underneath his hand. It felt strangely warm to his fingers but when he pushed harder he received a slight shock that had him immediately pulling his hand back to in and sending looks towards the door that his captors (as Harry was beginning to see them as) had disappeared behind.

Walking into the bathroom and looking into the mirror at his feline complexion Harry let out a sigh. After splashing water on his face Harry opened a drawer and pulled out a hair brush and started to brush out his hair, which he now realized was now a lot thicker and longer then it had been. Looking for something to hold it back with Harry grabbed a couple of black elastics and tried to tie it in a tale at the nape of his neck. He then had to hold a growl as he noticed two things, one was that his scar was still there standing out in white fur compared to the medium brown that now covered him head to toe, the second was that there was still a couple of strands that refused to go back and hung down over his eyes.

Looking around again Harry sighed as he realized that there were no scissors in the bathroom. Looking at his right hand, Harry slowly tightened to the new muscles (grimacing at the pain) and slid out the new claws he had. On further inspection Harry noticed saw something drip from the point of them as he flexed some muscles around a three bulges that he now felt attached at the back end of the claws. The smell was somewhat familiar to him and it reminded him of the Chamber of Secrets and ink for some reason. Turning back to the matter at hand Harry looked in the mirror raised his hand to his forehead brought his bangs in front of his eyes and trimmed it so that it would sit above his eyebrows but still cover his scar.

When he was finished with that he then started to practice looking human again. What he found out was that he would be able to hold the fur under his skin in only one area of his body at a time without much effort. For instance he could have one hand look normal and it would stay that way no matter what he did with it, even if he popped out his claws. But if he tried it with both his hands, or say his hand and arm, or hand and foot he would not be able to hold onto the transformation when he felt any discomfort. Although he was happy to notice that he was able to hold the fur in on his entire face without much difficulty. But his ears stayed in their new position with their new look.

Actually he realized that he was only able to control his fur for right now. He wasn't able to shrink the bones in his feet so they were back to a normal size ten versus the size sixteen he would now need. Also he found out that there was nothing he could do with his tail other than to wrap it around his waist and not to tuck in his shirt. He had the same problem with the claws on his feet he could only pull them in so far, so when he ordered in his new custom made boots he would not only have to have them made in size sixteen but also with extra space above his toes and also he would need a two inch heel so that he could stand comfortably as standing flatfooted hurt his ankles and knees.

When he was finished with his observations Harry put the brush away, hair trimming in the rubbish and straightened his shirt.

Looking at his watch Harry was surprised to notice that he had been in there almost an entire hour and a half. Wondering why no one had checked on him Harry left the bathroom and walked straight to his bed. When he got there he noticed what must have kept the nurse from her hourly rounds as her office door was still closed that meant that the headmaster was still in there.

As soon as he sat on his bed he watched as she came out followed by the headmaster. Who looked at Harry and walked out the doors and into the school while the witch came over and Harry watched her lips as she muttered the charm to allow her through the wards. Reading them was pleased to note that it was the exact same spell as Dumbledore had used.

The smile that he had on his face dropped as he saw the inspection on her face, it was as if she was sizing him up for how much bad news he could take in one sitting.

"What's going on?" Harry asked with his heart feeling like it was stopping the beating.

Watching as she brought up a chair and sat down in it with a sigh he tried to prepare himself for what she might have to say.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems that your change was not brought on by some kind of spell or curse either from the department or the battle." She began.

"Then why do I look like this." He interrupted.

"That is because of something in your blood, in the very DNA that makes up your entire body."

"And that means what exactly?" Harry pressed.

"With a spell, curse, or even potion we are able to reverse what has happened. Even now with what happened to you we could cast a glamour or transfiguration spell to change the way you look, on the surface. But the fact remains that this is what your true form now is. It would be like transfiguring a mermaid or centaur to look like a human. Not impossible but with their magical core the change would not last as long as say that snuffbox that was changed into a mouse. The mouse might just live a normal life for a mouse, but with the mermaid their magical core would eventually start to fight the spell that would eventually tire the person out. If it was left on long enough it would kill them." The nurse explained to Harry.

"So Harry that means two things about you, one is that it could kill you if we tried to use a glamour to hide your appearance, and two is that in the eyes of the ministry you are no longer a human but something else."Pomfery said.

"What do you mean something else?" Harry questioned?

"Harry the change to your body was brought on by the very makeup of your cell structure. So to the ministry of magic you would be classified as a magical beast much like a werewolf if they ever found out what happened. With the fact that the minister of magic is coming to talk to Dumbledore you will be lucky if he doesn't find out somehow." The nurse patiently explained.

"I think I understand all that." Harry said, and then asked. "So when can I leave here?"

"You should be good to go by supper tonight if nothing else pops up." Pomfery answered with a chuckle.

Standing up and looking at him she reached into her pockets and gave him his wand back.

"The headmaster doesn't want you to have this but I don't see why not so here you go. Just make sure you don't do much magic until we know for sure if there were any changes to your core." She said as she stood up and made her way out of the bed space only pausing Harry noticed not to just pass through the wards but to take them down completely.

With that she went into her office and closed and by the sounds of it locked the door and pulled down the blinds so she couldn't see out.

**a/n Yes I am alive I just had really bad writers block then was sent to a place where internet service was hit or miss. But I am back now.**

**Thanks for all of the story and author alerts and for the couple of reviews.**

**Alavear**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 4

**Climbing and Eves Dropping**

After the witch had left Harry lay down on his bed and closed his eyes so he could think for a few minutes. All that he could think of was how he was basically stuck looking like a giant cat man for the rest of his life, and that no one would tell him anything else.

Opening his eyes Harry looked up and saw with startling clarity the rafters up by the ceiling, and by following the wall down he could see small hand and foot holds made from ends of bricks that stopped about a foot above the final bar used to hold the window pane shut. Suddenly filled with energy Harry thought of the spell to close the curtains around his bed and waved his hand. He let out a small gasp at both the minor burning sensation that coursed through his bones and that he had just performed not only wand-less magic, but also silent magic to boot.

Deciding to think on it later as some new instinct told Harry to hide as something was about to happen. He looked at the window behind him and followed the wall up and saw that it also had hand holds to climb by. So after grabbing his wand and standing on his bed Harry walked towards the window and began his climb. It was surprisingly easy to climb the window but the biggest surprise came when he got to the bricks in the wall. When he had reached out to grab it his fingers a small indent near the wall where it had seemed that scaffolding had been secured to at one point in time as the school had been under construction.

This got him thinking as he climbed higher wondering if the entire school had bricks like this in the hallways and classes, maybe even the dorms as well.

When he got to the rafters they even easier to climb onto as he had to do was reach up and grasped the wood while letting his nails grow until they dug into the wood and pull his body up.

Panting a little from the exertion Harry looked around from his new vantage point. He was surprised to find that he had climbed up a good thirty feet above the ground and that he wasn't at all fazed by the fact that the beam he was standing on was only two feet wide. If he wanted to he could have lain down on the beam with the only an inch of extra space on each side of his shoulders, leaving only his tail hanging down if he wanted it to.

Looking towards the exit Harry also noticed that the support beams didn't stop at the wall but rather went through it. The beam that ran through the wall rested on part of it and had a gap that was about a foot and a half tall, the wall continued to run up flush on either side of the beam and supported the large stone that capped of the tunnel. In order for Harry to access that beam he would have to jump across the gaps in the rafters because at the only points that the beams that ran length and width wise joined there was large wooden beam that went straight up to the ceiling.

Standing up and walking forward to take a closer look at the joining beams Harry was pleased to find that one he was completely comfortable up there and that the new claws on his feet automatically dug in a little to help keep him from slipping. As he got to the pole Harry extended one of his fingernails and tried to scratch the wood. Nothing happened he didn't even make small indent. Balancing on his left foot he raised his right and tried to dig in the much sharper and stronger claws that he had on his feet. There was no difference he might as well have tried to stab a piece of gillyweed into a boulder for all the difference it made.

Looking closer at the beam he was standing on Harry noticed that it was only the top that his nails could bite into and not the sides or bottom. Coming to the conclusion that they had been spelled to resist rot and bugs but the tops left alone for the works to place hitching rings to secure themselves to Harry looked at the door and realised that the only way to wall was to jump between the beams or possibly climb along the wall.

Going back to the wall Harry noticed that the handholds only to the right of the support beams and didn't run along the wall. Looking down Harry saw that the beds sat two between each beam so at least if he fell he might land on something softer then the stone floor of the infirmary.

Judging the distance between the beams Harry guessed that he would have to jump the gab of at least ten feet or just climb down and walk out. But something was warning him against this action. Harry decided to trust his gut instinct on this matter and prepared himself to spring.

Almost immediately after he jumped Harry knew that he had under powered his attempt. He almost made the jump but instead of landing on to he crashed into the next beam. His head above the beam Harry managed to extend his arms above it and attempt to grab onto the beam his claws sinking into the wood as his chest crashed into the side of the beam winding him and almost causing him to lose his tentative grasp on the beam. His new strength gave him the ability to pull himself up to the point of swinging his leg over then to roll his body on top of it.

Gasping for breath Harry lay where he was for a minute as the pain in his chest lessened. Looking at his right hand as it was stinging a little Harry saw and pulled out a massive sliver from underneath his right index finger, as he pulled it out it came out on and angle and cut open the flesh about a inch along the side of his finger. Looking at the wound Harry watched as it closed in on its self and healed almost instantaneously.

Standing up and looking back at where he came from Harry froze as Pomfery came out of her office and approached the area around his bed and shaking her head.

"I am so sorry Harry." She whispered glancing at his bed, as she started to perform a couple of cleaning charms on floor underneath the beds opposite of the one Harry was supposed to be in.

Then she went over to the doors and cast a spell that from the words she said Harry knew it was a different ward that would alert her if anyone came in. It was the same ward as she used at night she had explained it to him during her evening rounds on one of the many nights he had spent their. As she turned back to her office Harry saw tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Wondering what was going on but knowing if he stayed where he was he would never find out Harry looked at the next rafter he was going to jump to and took a second jump. This second jump was powered a lot better than the first one and he managed to somehow land on the top of the next beam with no problems. Repeating the process two more times Harry found himself on the last width wise beam and having to jump onto the other one. Walking right up to the post Harry got along side it and looked at his goal. Turning so he was facing his target beam Harry stretched out his leg and proceeded step over the gap he had come up to. On the other beam Harry proceeded towards the hole in the ceiling.

As he got to the hole in the wall he froze as the door opened. Looking down he recognized the heads of his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

Watching them as Pomfery came out and met them he was glad of his vantage point when he saw that they were looking over at the curtained off and warded bed space that he was supposed to be in.

"Can we see Harry?" Hermione's voice floated up to him.

"Not yet." Was the only reply she got from the nurse.

"But when will we be able to see him?" Ron asked this time.

"You will be able to see him tomorrow evening; he will be released just before the end of year feast." Pomfery replied. "Come here and you can pick him up at four thirty."

"Why can't Harry be let out now? Can you at least let us see him for a couple of minutes?" Ron pushed for an answer.

Admiring his friend's determination Harry leaned forward to hear what would be said.

"One because the minister of magic wants to talk to him soon and two he should be resting right now." Was the stiff reply that Ron received from Pomfery.

"Can't we just sticks our heads in and take a look at him then?" Hermione pressed the witch.

"No. With his condition I think he would appreciate being able to get some sleep undisturbed." Pomfery replied. "Without people staring at him while he sleeps. This should be the least of his worries right now. " As she saw them start to protest once again.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked echoing Harry's thoughts.

"I had to ask a couple of other healers to double check some of Harry's test results just to make sure. One of the healers thought enough of the results that he believed it was his duty to inform the ministry. So as I was just informed by the headmaster right now instead of making decisions on what to do about Voldemort showing himself to the world they are trying to decide if Harry is still human enough to remain classified as a wizard and allowed to carry a wand." Madam Pomfery explained.

"This will probably carry on to the summer, and as the Minister of Magic is visiting with the Headmaster right now about this issue I believe you should go and attend your studies while I inform your friend about the latest development in his medical case." The healer continued as she herded his friends out of the door.

Harry himself was about to continue on his journey on the rafters and out of the hospital wing when the headmaster and minister of magic walked in the door.

His curiosity got the best of him as he watched both men walk towards Pomfery and saw her lead them to her office. For a brief second Harry could have sworn he saw her look at him in the eyes then back to his bed. Clearly trying to tell him to get back to it, but for some reason not pointing him out to the two other wizards in the room.

Knowing that the gig was up Harry jumped to a beam that stretched across the middle of the infirmary, after he got into position he stepped to the edge and jumped down. Falling through the air Harry was surprised at how long it seemed to take to fall thirty feet; he had more than enough time to adjust his body so that when he landed there was barley a sound except for the quite tick of his claws hitting the stone floor.

As he stood up Harry realized two things; one that Pomfery had left the door open by about an inch and second that he was able hear all that they were saying. This dawned on him as he was able to catch the tail part of the two wizard's declining a cup of tea. He then walked over to his curtained off bed sat down and listened in to what they had to say.

What he heard did nothing to encourage him. It seemed that the ministry didn't know what he was or if they would be able to change him back to normal. The department of mysteries was going to look into the matter in the middle of July after they had finished repairs and try to decide if was still human or if he was something else entirely. The results should be in on his birthday and by then they would have decided if he was still able to come to Hogwarts and continue his schooling with his peers, be sent to Saint Mungo's for further observation or if he should live at all.

That last statement from the minister had Madam Pomfery livid as she started to tear into the minister that while his blood might have something different in it he was still human, because after all they didn't kill werewolves after they were bitten just because the venom changed their blood.

Harry's relief at her words was short lived because when she asked Dumbledore to back her up he didn't say anything right away. But when he did speak the words would be forever imprinted in the back of his mind as they were words he never thought he would here the old man say.

"Harry is now an unknown factor, it could be that the changes he has gone through have made him prone to shall we say more predatory side, that while he is not showing right now but could come out more in the future. So when he is allowed to leave tomorrow I ask that you give him this chain and pendent to use right away. The ruby is charmed to hide his appearance form any one and the sapphire also has a tracking charm on it so we will be able to find him if we need to.

"I ask that you not tell him about any of what we have discussed just in case he is deemed too dangerous, and we have to do what is best for the world and bring in the committee for the disposal of dangerous creatures. I want him to be able to enjoy his summer until we know what else is going to happen to him. Good day Madam Pomfery." The Headmaster said as he and Fudge stood up and walked out of the hospital wing leaving behind a very shocked witch and a very angry and scared Harry.

Harry was scowling as Madam Pomfery walked around the curtains and looked at him taking in his expression.

"I guess that you heard all of that?" She asked.

The look that she gave him was all the answer that she needed. With a sigh she drew up a chair, cast a silencing spell around the curtains and sat down.

"Look Mr. Potter I didn't know it would be that bad or I wouldn't have said anything to the healers at St. Mungo's or to any one else for that matter. I would have given you a charmed pendent any way but I suggest that you use the one from the headmaster at least until your birthday. But I wouldn't suggest staying around your aunt and uncles for any longer than necessary." With that she handed him the chain stood up and walked out leaving him with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 5

**Magic and the Past**

After sitting for ten minutes of staring at the pendent and thinking Harry had to do something to at least stop the rage that was starting to build. So standing up Harry tossed the chain on the foot of his bed and went to take another shower in the hopes that the hot water would help relax him, knowing that it would only do so much and what he really needed was a long run or something else physical to do but he had to work with what he had.

As the hot water pounded on his back Harry couldn't help but think of what he had overheard. So he wasn't considered human anymore and they would more than likely try to kill him in a few weeks.

The more he thought about it the angrier he became until he couldn't control it anymore and punched the tile wall beside him. There was a satisfying crack as the tile shattered underneath his fist just as his hand erupted in pain. Grunting and looking at his hand he watched in fascination as the skin that had been cut by the tile healed over by its self.

Looking at the wall and not wanting any one to find out about him punching the wall and wanting to avoid the lecture that he would get he knew he would have to fix it. So following some new instinct Harry closed his and focused on fixing the wall and muttered "Repairo" under his breath. He was unprepared for what happened next.

Harry felt warmth in his all of his limbs that seemed to be drawn into the center of his body where it gathered and all the while the heat grew more intense. When all of the heat in his limbs had gathered in his chest Harry felt it began to leave his chest and shoot out to his hand still getting hotter by the second. By the time that the energy reached his hand the veins in his arms started to feel like they were burning.

Opening his eyes when he felt the energy leave his fingers Harry watched as the tiles were repaired and it became harder for him to maintain the spell. Just as the last hair line crack disappeared Harry felt the energy stop flowing out of his fingers and race up his arm, back to his chest and out to the rest of his limbs in a flash of what felt like lava flowing throughout his muscles and veins.

With a strangled shout of pain Harry's knees collapsed on him and he fell. As he fell Harry tried to catch himself by grabbing onto the shelf that held the soap and shampoo. The shelf however wasn't designed to withstand the weight of over two hundred pounds of muscled teenage mutant wizard/cat and crack snapped off the wall as he grabbed onto it. This sent Harry falling backwards onto the bathroom floor where he landed the floor with a crash as his right elbow smashed into the stool knocking both it and the clothes on it onto the floor.

Snarling and angry at his own weakness Harry stood up and threw the stool to the other side of the room where it broke as it hit the wall with a satisfying crash.

Just as he was picking up the towels that had fallen he heard a knock on the door and Madam Pomfery call to see if he was okay. Answering with an affirmative Harry left the stool in pieces on the floor and noticed for the first time a small pile of clothes on the counter by the sink.

Seeing a note sitting on top of them Harry picked it up and read.

'_Mr. Potter._

_I have taken the liberty of having the house elves retrieve your measurements and alter a set of your school robes, boots, shirt and pair of pants to fit you. I have also permanently transfigured your shoes to boots that will better fit the new way that you walk._

_Your boots now also have charms on them to permit your new claws to stick out comfortably in them as well as an untraceable glamour charm to hide them from any one you don't want to see them._

_The robes, shirt and pants are altered to your new body. I will be by at 2:00 to take you to a tailor in Hogsmeade so you can purchase a new set or two of muggle clothing for you to wear when you get off the train, and until you get a chance to go shopping for more this summer._

_From:_

_Prof. M. McGonagall'_

Folding the letter Harry looked down at the pile of cloths and then started to get dressed.

The white shirt and black pants were part of his school uniform that as the letter had said had been adjusted to fit him. With the pants and undergarments had a hole at the back for him to slip his tail in, as well as a greater length, the same with his shirts having being enlarged around his chest, neck and the arms also having been lengthened. Looking at the boots Harry saw that they were in similar style as combat boots.

He pulled the laces out of the boots and slipped his feet into them and was surprised when his claws just slipped down some invisible groves poking up from the leather curving down to sit just above the stone floor. The heel's adjusted them to the height that he needed to walk without any problems. Just as he finished lacing up his boots Harry watched as the charm on the boots took effect and his claws vanished from sight but he was still able to feel them when he reached down and touched where they sat.

Grabbing his robe Harry left the bathroom, quickly grabbed his wand from the drawer in the bed side table, slipped back into the bathroom muttered the charm to fix both the shelf and stool. He was ready for the pain to strike again but it didn't. Instead he felt the heat start to build in his chest but it felt muffled and was drawn slowly from his core and guided to his wand arm then wand. As the spell finished Harry felt his magic being slowly realised from its needed job and return back to the rest of his body.

Deciding to use his wand whenever able but knowing that he would have to work on casting wand less eventually he slid his wand into his back pocket and left the bathroom. Harry looked at his watch while he put it on and saw that it was only twelve o'clock. He still had two hours to go until the professor got there.

After he ate his lunch Harry showed his letter to Pomfery and even though she looked like she didn't want to she agreed that he could leave. So for the next hour and a half until McGonagall showed up he was subjected to all of the health scans that he had become so familiar with the past five years and with others on top while she took extensive notes of the results. It seemed that she took more exams then the years before while omitting a couple of others and as she finished up she studied him up and down as if she felt guilty for something that she had to do.

"Mr. Potter I am going to have to send a copy of all the results to the Ministry of magic, I just hope that I have done enough scans that they don't want to call you in for more of them." Pomfery told him.

"Why? What else is going on that I'm not aware of?" Harry questioned her.

After glancing at the clock and seeing that she only had ten minutes until McGonagall got their Pomfery took out her wand and cast a silencing charm around the curtains. She then looked him in the eye for a few seconds as if trying to gage how much and what she should tell him.

"Please I have lost too much to secrets that are STILL being kept from me." Harry pleaded placing emphasis the word still.

"Very well," Pomfery sighed and looked like she was preparing herself to saw he had an incurable and life threatening disease. "The main part is that about seven and a half months before you were born and only a few days before you mother found she was pregnant there was an accident caused by a new intern. Lily worked in a section of the hospital specialises in genetic variations especially in the ones most commonly found in muggles such as Down's syndrome and Autism. But that day she was looking over a couple of samples that she had found in storage and had been their since the fall of Grindewald and the end of the muggle WW2. It seems that two muggles had caught the eye of some wizards by the way that they seemed to heal almost instantaneously from any injury inflected upon them. The wizards managed to collect a blood sample from both after finding out they were half brothers and the other abilities they had. One had the power to grow bone claws out of his hands, a set of three on each of them that sprouted from between his knuckles. The other had the ability to grow his nails and teeth into shape points.

"At the time that the blood samples were retrieved their wasn't much funding being put into the research but the wizard that retrieved them had them put into vials with that he had very strong preservation charms placed upon.

"Now as your mother was working on trying to figure out what in the blood made these two men different when an intern had mixed some potions incorrectly and caused an explosion in the room on the other side of the wall she was working in. The explosion was strong enough knock your mother off her feet as it blew apart the wall causing the vials she was working with fall off the table and smash on the ground mixing with the leftovers of the potion that had exploded and caused a gas to form that somehow created low levels of radiation much like of an muggle x-ray by in a higher concentration. As well as the potion was absorbed into her skin and blood stream where the shrapnel from the explosion had torn her clothes and skin.

"When she found out about you she was worried about any ill effects the accident might have caused the baby growing in her, but she swore that no matter if there were any effects or not that she would love you either way. With that she continued her study of the matter and after reading a paper that had been published almost twenty years earlier about mutations that might be happening to the human body and how they were brought on by stress as the human body changed naturally during puberty.

"I had actually thought that with all that had happened in the past two years that you might not have been affected by the accident but I see now that I was wrong and that you in fact did obtain the mutation of not just one but both of the men but your own DNA was changed. As well but we won't know if it was a naturally occurring mutation that is so extreme or if it was something more minor that changed with the addition of the radiation and addition of the two other kinds of mutated DNA or some kind of after effect of surviving the killing curse.

"Now what this means for you is that the ministry is very interested in you and are thinking of restarting the department that was closed down after the explosion as it had destroyed all of the other samples that they had. The good news of you is that so far I have been able to get out of sending samples to them stating that I needed to make sure you were healthy first. I have said they will not be able to safely obtain samples without causing you harm until after your birthday.

"Until then I suggest that you get used to your new body and not use any magic at all either with your own wand or without because of the trace and I am sure the ministry will jump at any reason to bring you in for a couple of questions never mind the fact that we are now officially on the brink of war." With that being said she looked at her watch and noticed that it was now twenty after and she had kept the professor waiting.

"Well I guess Professor McGonagall is waiting to take you to buy some proper fitting clothes for the summer." The witch started off and finished with "I will let you stay in your dorm tonight if you wish or you can come back here if you need to. I hope to see you back at the school next year Harry."

With that being said Pomfery cancelled the charm, opened the curtains, nodded at his professor and entered her office to finish her paper work.

Standing up Harry grabbed the chain that he had been given by the headmaster and slipped it on over his head and watched as the fur on his hands seemingly vanished. But on further investigation he could still feel the fur that was growing from his skin. Thinking that if the chain didn't have a tracking charm on in that it might be useful he walked towards Professor McGonagall.

**A/N Thanks to all those that have this story to their Favorite's and those who are now following. I would also like to thank those who have left reviews.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone in the explanation of his mutation to much but it was the only way I could think of it working at least in my one messed up mind.**

**The next chapter shouldn't be too long in going up as it is already half done.**

**If any one sees any typos or major errors please let me know so they can be fixed**

**Alavear**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 6

**Shopping and Headmasters**

"Sorry about the wait Professor I just wanted to clear up some things with Madam Pomfery before I left the hospital wing for the summer. I didn't mean for you to have to stand and wait for me." Harry said as he noticed that although she was back from St Mungos but she now carried a cane with her.

"It's good to see you back." Harry said as she started to lead the way out of the castle.

"Thanks Mr. Potter." She replied as she watched him from the corner of her eye and noticed that his walk seemed more graceful and that his eyes never stayed in one spot at a time.

"Now you do know that this shopping trip is only for one maybe two sets of muggle clothing to hold you until you can get home and do some shopping then. There is only so much that students in the need of cloths at the end of the year are allowed to purchase on school time. Understood?" McGonagall clarified after they were outside and walking towards the school gate.

Nodding Harry started to think over what else he would need and how he would be able to make two sets of muggle cloths last the summer and maybe longer depending on how things went for him. Well he would also need to get a long coat preferably one with a hood and some weight to it to cover his ears and help control the tail.

Lost in his thought of cloths and what his life would now be like Harry never noticed when his pace had lengthened and was causing him to pass his professor and end up over a hundred feet in front of her.

As they got nearer to the village Harry was just starting to find out how much his senses had improved. He could hear people taking 500 meters away sure it sounded like whispers but he could make out the words. He was also able to smell the candy at Honeydukes, and the faint scent of moisture in the air making him think it was soon going to rain. With his eyesight other then no longer needing his glasses he also was able to notice and track most movements going on around him. But he did also have to stop himself from jumping through his skin and running when the noise of a pack of wild dogs ran around the corner, got his scent and started to charge him all the while killing his ears with their barking.

Acting on instinct Harry had crouched down lifted his lips and growled at them. Not expecting it most of the dogs had stopped in their tracks and stared at him heads cocked. The lead dog however continued running at him and started to growl his own challenge.

As the dog got closer and leaped at his throat Harry had stepped to the side, grew out his nails and swiped at the side of the dog as it passed him in the air. His nails dug into the flesh of dog from shoulder to hip, causing the dog to stumble and fall to the ground. When it had stood up Harry saw it shake its head, glance at the five lines now cut and bleeding in its hide, look back at him for a second before it let out a bark and continued running into the trees as the rest of the pack ran after it.

After that there was nothing else that happened to them except for smells and sounds of the village started to give him a headache by the time they had entered the middle of the shopping area.

After they got to the store and his measurements we taken and the order for two pairs of denim pants one black the other blue, and two shirts one long sleeve and emerald green the other short sleeve in red as well. Harry started to look around. Near the back in the muggle attire section he found a black leather trench coat that had a hood attached to it. Looking closer at the tag Harry saw that it was already in his size and that it was made out of dragon hide and not cattle as in the muggle world so it would last longer. As he continued to browse he also found some dragon hide gloves that were also black and hoping that they wouldn't be completely ruined when his claws came out Harry also picked out a size to fit his hands.

Taking a last look around Harry spotted some backpacks and got a rather plain looking black and red one when he noticed that the tag said it would hold up to sixty pounds of books. On his way up to the sales desk to pay, he also grabbed a pack of underwear knowing what he would never wear what he had in his trunk ever again.

After paying he then walked back to his professor and let her know he was ready all of his purchases already in his new pack on his back.

The walk back was uneventful and gave Harry time to think about what he would be telling his friends when he saw them. He wanted to be truth full to them but at the same time he didn't want to give too much info to them in case things turned ill for him with the ministry. He was even unsure of how much to tell the headmaster as something was telling him not to trust the man with anything but the basic facts.

He was then jolted to awareness when McGonagall stopped in front of the gargoyle to the headmasters office. Saying his thanks he nodded to the professor and climbed the stairs.

When he got to the office he noticed that it hadn't changed much at all except that Dumbledore now had his pensive out on the desk. He could feel the magic of it calling to him to step closer and to view the memories within.

He was stopped short with the light trill of Fawkes. That grabbed his attention faster than the dogs attacking him had. Focusing on the bird he could smell a light smoke, and see the light glow that the feathers emitted. Going over to the bird Harry reached out a hand and lightly stroked the phoenix freezing when the bird jumped onto his arm and looked him straight in the eye.

There was a gentle probing of his mind before he opened it and allowed Fawkes entrance. The voice he heard was strong and held the melody of the trill that he had sung moments ago.

"_If you want to know the truth, take a look for you will find more answers their then from the man who lives here."_ Fawkes told him.

Looking at pensive then glancing back at the phoenix that had moved to his shoulder Harry made up his mind.

He lowered his head into the swirling memories.

When he had landed Harry looked around. All he saw was Trelawney sitting in a chair; he then listened closely as she started to speak in the same chilling voice that he had last heard two years ago;

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... the dark lord will mark him as his equal... changed near the end of his fifteenth year, the powers kept but enhanced in the years before, the body more able and the mind adapted to be more willing... either must die at the hand of the other, as neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

As the memory faded Harry pulled out with a gasp and sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room.

"_The memory you just saw and the prophecy you just saw is about you," _Fawkes told him. _"I however do believe that he did not wish to scare you by telling you before you were ready. But the fact still remains that now that he sees what the meaning of the fourth line is about, he doesn't want you to become to know until the ministry has decided what to do with you."_

With that Fawkes flew off his shoulder and back to his perch behind the desk.

Less than two minutes later Harry heard the scrape of stone as the gargoyle moved aside and the sound of footsteps as someone walked up the stairs.

"Ah Harry it's wonderful to see you my boy." Said Dumbledore as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I see that the chain is working, excellent. Would you care for a lemon drop?" He asked while he continued to sit behind his desk.

"No thank you sir. If I may ask what is going to happen to me this summer? As I can guess what this is about." Harry said.

With the way that he was being looked at Harry wasn't expecting to get an answer. And he was right well at least not one that was straight up, he was starting to hate it when people weren't up front with him.

"Well Harry you are going to have to go back to your Aunts and Uncles for the first part and after that we will see." Was the reply he got, proving his expectations correct.

"But what about the ministry?" Harry pressed the old wizard.

"Harry did Madam Pomfery brief you on your condition?" The headmaster asked.

At his nod he seemed to deflate a little before answering.

"I would rather not have to put this on you but you should know about it anyway I guess." The old man sighed.

"Know about what?" Harry continued not believing that he might be getting a straight answer after being ignored for the full year.

"Well Harry you need to understand that this change was not brought on by just some spell that we can work to find the cure to. The change is in the very make up of your body." Dumbledore said.

"What that means Harry that your makeup is different then what could be expected in normal muggles or wizards. With that and the ministry already in a state of chaos from the attack they are over reacting and are trying to decide if you are still human enough to be called well human.

"The unspeakable mentioned something similar anomaly happening in the U.S. With the a couple of muggles over their looking into it and finding out the 'mutation' as they call has changed them enough to make them seem more like cousins to the human species the ministry doesn't know what to make of you."

"So that means what for me exactly?" Harry asked wanting Dumbledore to admit to his face what he had overhead earlier.

"That you are an unknown and that you might be very dangerous to the world around you if you lose control of yourself. You might not feel it now but your make up is now mostly predator. Along with the fact that you showed more strength and speed then a werewolf does not help you in their eyes at all." Dumbledore replied reluctantly.

"So if my blood doesn't meet their expiations they will kill like some rouge beast that has gone on a killing spree?" Harry pressed his anger rising on him again.

"I don't know Harry." Came the calm reply but the Headmaster refused to meet his anger filled green eyes with his no longer sparkling blue ones.

"Well if that's true I am starting to see why those creatures went on a killing spree or two." Harry snarled.

Standing Harry grabbed his pack from where he had dropped it on the floor when he had come in turned and tried to open the door but found it locked. Turning he glared at the headmaster happy to notice that he didn't seem fazed by Harry trying to leave but finding the door locked.

"I'm leaving." Harry snarled.

Before he got a reply Harry had punched the lock of the door extended his claws into and beside it and focused on releasing some of the liquid in the glands by their anchor point. The liquid that he somehow knew was venom, started to dissolve the door handle and wood around it allowing the door to swing open at the lightest touch.

Not even sparring a second to look at the shocked face of his headmaster Harry walked down the stairs and decided to head up to his common room to pack his stuff before the feast later tonight.

**A/N WOW this story went from 302 views this month to 992 in less than 24hrs. I am having trouble believing it.**

_**SeanHicks4: I am aware of how else I could have had the mutation in for Harry and this is what took me so long to try and figure out so I could write the chapter and that just popped into my mind and I let my muse take over. With Dumbles I can see how he could have been liked but after raising Harry as a sacrificial lamb well I just couldn't see him taking this big change lying down.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 6

**Food, Fights and Friends**

Harry was walking up the grand staircase when he heard his stomach growl. So changing paths he headed down towards the kitchen.

As he opened the door he was momentarily swarmed by the house-elves and their normal over enthusiastic greeting. He noticed the startled looks that he received from the elves that had accidentally hit with his tail as he walked to the table in the corner.

"Hey Dobby." He greeted, "Is there any chance that you could get me some roast beef and a couple of buns?"

"Of course Harry Potter, Sir." The small elf exclaimed.

Mere moments later he spotted the trays being ushered towards him and his mouth started to water at the delicious smell of five pound roast that was being placed in front of him along with a basket of a half a dozen buns.

As he was removing his pack and about to grab the knife and fork he remembered that his pants and gloves still needed to be altered.

"Can one of you guys alter these for me?" Harry asked. "They are the right size just a couple of pieces need to be adjusted a little."

"What do they need sir?" asked a female elf that stepped forward.

"Well I can show you but all of you must swear not to tell any who might ask about me, even the headmaster. Can you do that?" Harry asked them.

"We swears sir." The elf replied as all of the others nodded their accent.

Harry then proceeded to remove the chain about his neck. He was pleased to note that other then the odd gasp from a couple of the elves he took his change in appearance in stride.

"Well in the pants and underwear I need to have a hole made for my tail, also in my gloves I need to have three hole made in each glove between the finger knuckles along with slits made in the tips for my fingernails the grow from." Harry said.

"How big do you want the holes in the gloves sir?" The elf asked.

Lifting up his hand Harry extended his claws and looked at them for a second and ignored the gasps that came from around him. He then pulled them back in and finally sat down.

"Make the holes about two centimetres in diameter." Harry said.

Sure the claws were only about one and a half centimetres in diameter right now but he figured that as he was only fifteen almost sixteen that he might still grow some more. So if the main bones in his body got bigger his claws might grow as well.

"As you wish sir." She replied and took his bag to the back to do as he had asked as a couple of others followed her.

Harry was then able to sit down, grab his knife and fork and sat down to his meal. The elves had sliced the meat while he was getting his clothing order in.

As Harry ate the elves had gone back to their original tasks. Just as he went to reach for a goblet of water that wasn't even their Dobby came over with both a goblet and a pitcher of water.

Nodding his thanks Harry reached over, grabbed the pitcher and chugged it down. Putting down the jug he sat back with a contented sigh and looked at his plate just before Dobby grabbed it to take and wash. He blinked in surprise when he realised that he had eaten the entire roast and all of the buns that the elves had brought for him.

Waving off the elves when they asked if he wanted anything else Harry checked his watch and found out that he had eaten a five pound roast and six buns in less than half an hour.

Thanking the elves he stood to leave as he grabbed the gloves and put them on. Smiling as he found out that they now fit perfectly as if they had been molded to his hands, with the adjustments in the proper place that he asked.

Half way to the door Harry froze. Someone else had just entered the kitchen and he had left the chain on the table. He knew that it was probably a teacher as not to many students knew where the kitchens were but also that they were out of bounds and it was only a couple of hours after lunch. So in other words he was more than likely about to scare someone and get a dentition at the same time. Joy.

Deciding to try and hide Harry slunk into the shadows between the warm ovens to see who it was while almost purring at the comforting heat they gave off.

A breeze blew in from behind the two that entered and Harry was struck by the scents of parchment and ink mixed strawberries, as well as leather, sweat and the scent of the shampoo that Ron used.

As the two people unknowingly turned towards Harry was able to recognize the faces of his two best friends in the dim light of the kitchens. On the spur of the moment he decided to stay hidden and listen in to what they were saying.

"Are you sure he's down here?" Hermione asked, whilst looking around the kitchen but unable to see him hidden as he was.

"Yes, I am sure he's down here. It's what the map said before I put it back and we would have passed him if he had left." Ron told her.

"I still think you should have brought along, that way we would know for sure if he was here." Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"If he caught us with it he would be pissed Hermione besides what about that tracking charm Dumbledore had you put on that chain he was going to give to Harry you should be able to find him no problem. Why didn't he have Filtwick do it anyway?" Ron retorted.

Suppressing a growl of irritation Harry crept forward to hear her explanation of the tracking charm and why she didn't use it to find him.

"I have told you this before Ron. He said that Filtwick was too busy grading exams. Besides he had me key it so only he could track Harry which you need a third party to do so he needed someone to do it, and as I had been looking tracking charms up in the library for extra credit he let me try it. Which I succeeded with might I add. So only Dumbledore can track Harry so there won't be a mix up like last year with the guards for him." Hermione said smugly.

"Besides he couldn't place it on Harry directly as unless it's a parent placing a charm on a young child, it's illegal to place the charm on a living person but on an item you give to them is fine you don't even have to tell them about it." She continued as normal like she was reading straight from the text book.

"That's the charm that was given to Harry." Hermione said as they arrived at the table.

Meanwhile Harry snuck up behind them determined to scare them, after he heard what they were saying. Just to see their reactions of course.

"So that means that he is around here somewhere then." Ron said while peering around him in the darkness.

"He is right behind you." Harry growled, smirking when they jumped a good foot in the air before turning around and stepping back at his new appearance.

He then had to dodge as two stunners were sent his way by his best friends.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry shouted as leapt forward and removed the wands form their hands.

"Calm down its me." Harry said, "I will give these back to you when I know you won't attack me. Have you calmed down now?"

When they both nodded Harry returned their wands and ran his fingers through his hair exposing his scar on 'accident'.

Stepping forward they couldn't believe it was him but after a few moments of looking at him with his hands raised in a non-threatening manner they both seemed to relax.

"Bloody hell mate. We were told you had changed but we weren't expecting this." Ron said as Hermione wacked him on the back of the head for his language.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently the stress of that night triggered some sort of hidden mutation in my DNA and changed me to this. Yes it's permanent and that chain on the table has a glamour in it as well as the tracking charm that I didn't know about until now." Harry said not wanting to go into too much detail.

Watching as they didn't respond right away Harry saw as the looks of confusion turned into horror at his appearance. It was all too much for him to take so he stood up, grabbed the chain and walked away. His head lowered, ears and tail drooping he made for the door.

With the door closed behind him Harry slung his bag over his shoulder, pulled up his hood, wrapped his tail around his waist and went up to the Gryffindor boys dorms.

When he finally got to the common room he ignored everyone and went straight up to his bed. Once there he pulled out his trunk and dumped the contents onto his bed, doing the same with his backpack.

First he took his invisibility cloak and placed it and the map at the bottom of his bag, then wrapped his most recent school books for the main subjects, (ie potions, transfiguration, DADA, charms and herbology along with his quidditch and other favourite books, adding some parchment, quills and ink as well in his cloak and wrapped it around them. Smiling as they disappeared from sight and you could see the bottom of the bag. He then placed his new clothes on top of everything else.

Packing everything else into his trunk and emptying his closet for the train ride back to London tomorrow. He froze when he saw a wrapped package on his bed and remembered Sirius words to him just before he got on the Knight Bus last Christmas. *"I want you to use this if you need to contact me alright."*

Opening it up Harry froze when he read the note telling him it was a two way mirror. If only he hadn't been so stuck up and had opened it up earlier maybe Sirius would still be alive, maybe he wouldn't look like he does now, maybe... it was useless to think of all the maybes in life.

He placed the mirror in his pack wrapped in some old socks from his trunk and froze as a thought hit him.

"Dobby!" Harry called out and sighed at the crack that followed quickly after.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.

"Can you go to Sirius Blacks house and retrieve the two sided mirror that is their? I left it there on accident at Christmas and forgot to have it sent here and as I am going home first I would like it for the summer." Harry lied quickly feeling a little guilty at lying to the elf. But not guilty enough to tell him to stay as he didn't want anyone to trace him using the mirror it was bad enough with the chain but that he would be willing to leave behind but not the mirror. His last gift from Sirius, he wasn't about to let someone use it against him, and he sure as hell wouldn't toss it out.

"Here you go sir. Anything else I can do for you?" Dobby asked seeing Harry shake his head "Just call if you need anything." Popping back to the kitchens to continue working on supper.

Placing the other mirror in a similar old pair of socks beside its mate Harry closed and locked his trunk placing it on the floor, closed his bag placing it on top of his trunk and went to lay down for a nap leaving his boots on.

His nap was to be in vain however as less than twenty minutes later he woke up to a shouting match going on in the common room.

Standing up and grabbing his pack Harry placed his chain in his pocket and went to find out what was going on.

"Just who do you think you are trying to tell me what to do?" Ginny's voice carried up to him.

"You don't understand Ginny he is dangerous." Ron said, "and as your older brother its my job to protect you more so now that Fred and George have left."

"Well what a smashing job you have done so far. Until the twins left you completely ignored me other than trying to dictate who I can and can't date. You hardly ever gave me the time of the day let alone protected me." Ginny retorted.

"Ginny listen on our way back here we overheard McGonagall telling Hagrid that he had mauled a dog and didn't even blink." Hermione's voice cut in and killed whatever hope he had that they weren't talking about him.

"Harry wouldn't do that." Ginny protested.

But I did. Harry thought.

"Ginny," Ron snapped, "I know for a fact that you saw what he did to Bellatrix. He tore through all of the muscles on her back and removed her kidneys from her body. Why wouldn't he attack a dog? What says he won't attack you?"

"No, Harry wouldn't attack any one of us unless he had a reason to. Yes he killed Bellatrix but she had just killed Sirius he wasn't in the right state of mind. As for the dog there must have been a good reason." Ginny tried to argue back but Harry could hear that she was starting to believe what Ron had said.

"The Harry you knew that we all knew is dead Ginny. He has changed almost like that of a werewolf but not. He isn't even considered a magical creature right now let alone a wizard or even human." Hermione said her words causing ripples of gasps and whispers to spread around the common room.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"He is a mutant and from what I have read when a witch or wizards mutation is triggered it suppress their magic making it almost impossible for them to channel it anymore."

"I still don't see why he is no longer a wizard. Look at Professor Lupin he is a werewolf but is still allowed a wand and everything." Neville said.

"Because before he was bitten he was a wizard, and after he still had control over his magic and unless it is a full moon he is still classified as a being. On the full moon when he is transformed he is classified as a beast and nothing more. A dangerous beast, but still a beast." Hermione said.

"With Harry he the ministry doesn't have a classification for mutants and until one is sorted out he will be considered a beast until he can prove otherwise. Also as we don't know his magical abilities we don't know if he is a magical creature. It also doesn't help that one of the first things he did was kill someone and quite gruesomely I might add it would be best to stay away from him." She finished.

While she had been speaking Harry had moved so that he could see the faces of those in the common room. With his heart sinking at every word she said, each syllable cutting deep into his heart. But when he saw all but Neville and Ginny nodding that pain turned into anger.

Jumping over the railing he landed in the middle of the room right between Neville and Hermione glaring at the latter.

"At least I now know where I stand with my friends and who my friends really are." Harry snarled at Ron and Hermione. Nodding his head in thanks to Neville and then Ginny he turned and left the common room. As he left he couldn't help the feeling of finality as if he had just slammed and caused a sticking charm on the door of what he life used to be and what it would now become.

Outside the portrait hole Harry started to walk, not even pausing as he slid his bag onto his back. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was beside the lake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he grabbed the person by the throat on to release him a moment latter when he recognized it to be Neville.

"Sorry." He muttered not meeting Neville's eyes for the embarrassment of not being able to control himself.

"Don't worry about it." Neville said, "I've been jumpy ever since the ministry myself. Same with Ginny, Luna is doing fine as she is well Luna and Ron and Hermione are not dealing with it at all. Just trying to place blame wanting to forget what happened and not accept that you had warned them before hand. Also knowing that their best friend has killed that same night is just too much for them right now I think."

"What about you and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well Ginny is turning out to be quite the strong witch with quite the fiery attitude. The both of us broke into the infirmary to see you. The two of us don't blame you at all. You didn't want us to come along in fact you tried to stop us. We also understand that this change you have gone through is not your fault it's something that is beyond your control. As a matter of fact just after you left Ginny started to tear them a new one and when I left ten minutes later she was still at it."

Chuckling at the thought Harry walked over to a boulder and sat down on a boulder that over looked the lake.

"You still haven't told me what you think." Harry pressed Neville who he hoped to still call a friend in five minutes time.

"Me? I'm jealous that I wasn't the one to kill that psychopathic bitch myself. Remember she was the reason that my parents are the way that they are." He went on when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"In fact I feel that you should get an award for stopping her before she was set free on the world again to cause more people pain."

"Before you ask Harry yes everything Hermione said was true but she doesn't know everything." Neville then chuckled when he saw the look on Harry's face at that comment.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Mutations are common in some wizard blood lines. So common in fact, that the trait not showing up is considered weird. Parseltonuge is one of those traits that started with the Slytherin and continued throughout his family line. Some abilities can help enhance a person's 'normal' abilities. Take for example Madam Hooch the colour of her eyes is different but that's not all. She could stand on the astronomy tower and ref a match no problem.'

'There are rumors that all of the founders were mutants not just Salazar. As mutations in wizards normally just enhance ones gifted branch of magic well beyond what would be considered normal, even for a particularly gifted witch or wizard."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

Looking him straight in the eye so as there could be no mistake Neville said quite clearly, "My Mother's side of the family is one of those that it is common to have a mutation with it. Its why my Uncle Algie pushed me so hard when I was younger he was trying to get the mutation to show its self early so I could get some control on it before I started school. Also I think he wanted to know if he was the only one in our family that had it now as it had skipped my mother.'

'My ability didn't become known until Christmas this year when I was arguing with a cousin in the green houses about how the care for a fanged geranium when the plant in question almost tore off her finger from over a foot away."

"So what, you can control plants?" Harry asked.

"Yep and before the end of seventh year if I can keep up practicing I should be able to get the Whomping Willow to pick up a kitten and not harm it if I want to. Just look at these reeds if you want to."

Looking at the water's edge Harry watched as the reeds in question started to weave themselves into a small basket. Glancing back at Neville he saw the look of concentration on his face as he started to gain hope that he wasn't alone. As the sweat started to build on his brow Neville lost his connection with the plants and they went back to normal.

"Cool huh?" Neville asked, "And as I am a wizard all I have to do is point my wand in the direction of the plants and no one will think differently of me. At least that's what my uncle says anyway."

"Very." Harry replied, "So do you know of anyone who would be able to help me?"

"No. Unfortunately other then my uncle I am the only one in my family that has it right now. You see sometimes a Wizards magic prevents it from showing when they are in school at all or if it does start to show after they have graduated their bodies can't handle it and they die. Another reason for what my uncle did. For such a reason any mutations are a close kept family secret. I could get into a lot of trouble from my family if they found out that I had told you about this and the only reason I know about Hooch is that she came to talk to me this Christmas after the episode in the green house to let me know if anything happened here at school pertaining to it I could go and talk to her.'

'For you though I don't know of any one. I heard rumors muggle man over in North America somewhere either Canada or the USA that is helping other new mutants with their powers. Well at least that was what my Uncle told me at Christmas. You might want to try and check it out if you want to but I don't know how to find him though."

"Thanks I will think about it." Harry replied while looking around and was surprised to see the sun setting.

"While I think we best be getting in." Neville said.

"I'll be in soon. As all of my stuff is packed I might just spend the night in the hospital. I don't think I can look at Ron or Hermione or anyone else other then you and Ginny right now. Pomfery said she would keep a bed ready for me just in case." Harry told him.

"Yea, Look Harry I will do what I can to get them to smarten up but I can't promise they will see common sense any time soon. But I can see why you want to stay away as everyone was acting like idiots. So I will see you at breakfast then." Neville said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it Neville and thanks a lot. Let's get a compartment together on the train at least then there will be one friendly face sitting with me then." Harry said as continued to look out over the lake.

"Sure thing Harry, see you tomorrow." Neville said as he stood up to leave.

"Hey, Neville." Harry called, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem Harry, what are friends for? Well Good night then." Neville said as he turned and walked back to the castle.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has favourite and reviewed and are now following either just the story or me as well.**

**Sorry for the delay but with a course I was taking and moving from the east to west coast it has been a busy few months.**

**I will update whenever possible.**

**Alavear**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own either harry potter or x-men

Chapter 8

**Of Thinking and Thoughts**

Staring out over the water Harry couldn't help the sense of dread that was growing in his soul. It had stopped for a minute at the flare of hope that knowing he wasn't alone, brought him but reared back into existence at now knowing that no one would openly help him because of how dominate the mutation was. Not wanting to be exposed as well. He couldn't blame them.

To Harry things were looking very bleak at this point of time. Voldemort was gaining power and he Harry had killed someone and was expected to kill again. Sure it might have been Bellatrix that he had killed but he was still responsible for ending a human life. With his bare hands none the less. He had wanted to kill her at the time with the need to see her blood spilt raging through his veins. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Shuddering as he remembers the ease at which his claws had sliced the witch open, the warmth as her blood poured onto his hands. Then the stickiness as the blood had started to dry making his shirt cling to his still hairless skin.

However what scared him the most was the pure animalistic pleasure that had engulfed him as he watched with morbid satisfaction as the life quickly left her eyes.

He didn't want to kill again but it seemed that he would have to, as he was apparently the only one who could kill Voldemort. The mere thought caused a shiver to run up and down his spine wither from dread or something else he did not know.

Sure Voldemort had to die. But who else would stand in his way of completing this task? Could he kill the death eaters? What about the ones being controlled or blackmailed into service? What if they had seen the error of their ways but were in too deep to back down?

Would he be able to take a life and rob someone of their family members, a mother or father, son or daughter, aunt or uncle? All he knew was that he would have to figure it out fast.

Could he kill people whose friends and family were being held hostage?

What about those who were raised to believe what they were doing was right?

Or those that just wanted justice for themselves after injustices were inflected upon them by others like the ministry?

Who was he to blame the werewolves for siding with someone who offered them the slimmest hope and promise of a better future for themselves and their families? Other then Remus whose dad had worked in the ministry why didn't any of the others get the chance of an education or a job?

Surely if he had had so many of his right removed due to something he couldn't control as was likely to happen to him now he would fight for what was being denied to him. He would fight those like Umbrige who would want to lock him up and from what he understood she was just an extension on the majority of views of those who lived in the wizarding world.

After reading some of the old records on dangerous magical creatures when researching info for Buckbeaks trial in third year and now think back on them he could see how the ministry was hated by those not seen as human. He had been shocked at how many werewolves had been killed after the end of the war when he was only a year old. Yes where witches and wizards were sent to Azkaban with or without a trial real or sham, any other creature, seen as having human intelligence or not like again the werewolves, vampires or even giants, alongside anything else were either killed on sight or within five minutes with no chance of an acquittal or retrial. Most hadn't even had the benefit of a charter witness let alone a lawyer.

So yes he could now see how the promise of fair treatment along with revenge had appealed to them. Even with a faint promise and a very high chance of nothing coming from but the hope, for just once the chance to hold ones head high in public and not be cursed and looked down upon. That promise was very tempting after how his house had reacted, let alone the rest of society especially as he was now subjected to the very same laws.

Honestly how would he be able to support himself let alone a family if he wasn't allowed to find a job? To not be allowed to wander the land to hunt and fend for himself, to be rounded up and tagged simply because he didn't fit one persons idea of what a intelligent creature should be? Not worthy of recognition and his abilities ignored just because some on thought they knew what was best for him. It seemed that only those that lived away from human civilization had any peace. Maybe he would visit the vampires or something to see if he could find a place.

He could now better understand the goblins and why they had gone to war with wizards in the first place. Not just for money or power but the ability to have control over their lives which they mostly got except for the right to carry a wand.

Would he fight for his freedom? Yes.

Would he fight others because they were promised that which had been longed denied him? Only if attacked first.

He would only fight Voldemort now because of his methods of killing those that he saw had no use in the world and no right to learn and use the powers they were born with.

But he wouldn't go out on his own and pick fights with his followers those who just wanted a better life.

However those that followed just for the joy of torture, killing and the power he would kill if they attacked him again.

He did know that if anyone attacked with the intent to kill him he now knew that he would defend himself up to and including killing them if he had to.

War was war after all and he would be dammed if he played the noble helpless hero one more time. If blood had to be spilt to keep him and those with him safe then so be it.

Pulling himself from those morbid thoughts he sat down on the boulder and pulled his chain out of his bag. Looking at the seemingly innocent pendent he knew had not only the glamour but also a detailed tracking charm on it he couldn't suppress the shudder at the thought of someone knowing where he was all the time. With the charm that Hermione had been talking it was the strongest one legal so it would keep track of where he was with a radius of forty feet. So if he placed it in the cupboard under the stairs it would just say he was in or near his house for a couple of days when he left.

He didn't know when he had decided that he wasn't going to come back all he knew was that he had to leave sometime in the first couple of weeks of being at the Dursleys. For the first bit he would keep it with him and practice hiding his appearance but when the time came he would take his bag and money and leave.

Grabbing some parchment and a quill with ink he started to write a letter to the goblins. Not even noticing that he was writing only by the light of the full moon.

Within the letter he asked if there was any way for him to make automatic withdrawals from his account like a card that could also be used in the muggle world and he also asked for a statement with the balance for his vault. He also asked if they knew of any way he could get a passport in a hurry for both the magical and muggle world, along with a list of all the branches of the bank in the world.

Standing up he placed the quill and ink back in his bag and dusted the parchment with the drying sand and planned to buy some pens as soon as possible. Blowing off the excess dust he rolled up the letter and tied it with some extra string and sealed it shut with some hot wax and used his thumb to stamp it.

He then walked to the owlery to post it. He watched as Hedwig soared in and after a couple of rubs and a soft nip she took the letter and left. She also left with instructions to wait for him at his relatives place. As there was no point in her flying back to the castle when he would be leaving in less than eight hours.

Pulling off his boots Harry crept down the stairs and through the halls to get to the library. When he arrived he started to look up information on the treatment of different magical creatures around the world and in Europe.

The more he researched the more he knew he had to leave the country soon. It seemed that as far as Muggle Britain had advanced in equal rights to people and even in ethical treatment of animals Magical Britain had gone backwards. Where muggle's were fined for excessive hunting of game animals or just taking the prized part like the antlers of a stag, wizards were rewarded for the killing of wild Hippogriffs at a purse of 50 Galleons per head.

It seemed that every creature that was classified as a beast and possibly dangerous could be killed the second it stepped out of a reserve. If a Mermaid swam out from its underwater village by more than ten kilometers, then they could be killed as the wizard wished. Sure muggles could kill a wolf if it was on their land but normally unless it was threatening livestock or people it was left alone or tranquilized and relocated unless it was part of population control to try and maintain the balance of predator and prey which is when they were hunted. But only a specific number were killed and only if you had a license could you hunt them legally.

When he checked the other books he soon found that the three best places for him to go would be France, Germany or the United States of America. The French would be accommodating but they were too allied to Britain unless he hid in the Alps but he didn't like the idea of all the snow. The US was too far for him to go on his own for the moment. So Germany it was then. He would just have to figure out how.

Looking at a map he found out that the Black Forest was basically a giant reserve for any creature that could make its way there. Scattered throughout were a couple of vampire covens and werewolves packs. The book said that the werewolves that lived there had only taken up arms against wizards during major conflicts the most recent being the war with Grindlewald in which they fought with the allies not against as the other packs had.

Making a mental note to tell Remus he glanced out a window. He was shocked to see that the sun was starting to rise. After putting his book away he decided to eat in the kitchens again as he didn't think the response he would get from the rest of school would be any better than that he got from his own friends.

He stood in the shadows of the entrance hall with fur hidden and bag on his back after eating and waited for the first of the carriages to arrive. When he saw it start to pull up he grabbed Neville and Luna and dragged them to the first one. After a silent ride they reached the train and quickly clamed a cabin right behind the Prefects in hopes that not to many people would come looking for trouble so close to the front. The door was locked and curtain closed to deter any one from just coming to gawk at them.

Throughout the ride they mostly sat in silence while reading. The bit they did talk was about plans and that was when Harry popped the question about travel documentation in the wizarding world. To his surprise he found out that all you needed to do was ask at the bank for the papers and supply a drop of blood to register your magical signature and it would work with both muggle and magical authorities and the image on it would only appear after the blood and would age with you and the date on it changed as well so you only needed to get one copy in your life.

Upon further questioning he found out that muggle and magical screening were different so that if a wizard traveled muggle style particularly an underage wizard with muggle relatives the border patrol would only analyze the person as a muggle and not do any extra searches on them. In Harry's opinion it would be a great way to smuggle something prohibited into or out of the country, or for someone to escape a country.

That plan in place now all he would have to do was figure out a way to convince the Dursleys to take him to Germany sometime in the next two weeks or at least across the English Channel. But then again if he had enough money to pay for the tickets he could say it was a gift for looking after him for so many years and that he would be leaving them as soon as possible would help as well.

After the train had pulled into the station and Harry slipped on the chain and grabbed his trunk, he was surprised to see the twins come towards him. Without saying anything they handed Harry an envelope nodded and left wading through the crowed and met up with their friend Lee.

Not seeing any one else around Harry said goodbye to Neville before his Grandmother could integrate him and promised Luna to keep the nargels away. He then proceeded to slip through the barrier to try and find his Aunt and Uncle.


End file.
